désespoir et soleil
by lenoouu
Summary: STEREK. Une période de monarchie oubliée d'il y a plus de 3000 ans, un amour dès le premier regard difficile et un secret à découvrir. Sont-ils capables de réussir? Résumé plus long dans le texte.
1. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord bonjour, je publie ma première histoire alors j'espère que vous aimeriez. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que j'ai une histoire en tête.

C'est du STEREK.

Alors, ce n'est pas un temps courant mais il y a plusieurs millénaires, non pas la préhistoire mais le temps de la monarchie non connu aujourd'hui car elle a été effacer avec le temps.

Stiles et Scott sont des cousins. Le père de Stiles, Noah n'était pas seulement le fère du Roi, il était sa main droite et ils avaient confiance à l'un l'autre, ils dirigaient le pays ensemble. Mais, i ans, Noah est mort lors d'un exploit et le père de Scott, John le Roi décida de garder Claudia, femme de Noah et Stiles dans le château en temps que bon Roi qu'il est mais aussi pour que l'âme de Noah soit tranquille.

* * *

 _-STILES! Reviens ici! Tu dois te préparer bon sang!_ **cria Claudia déjà essouflée par cause de son seul fils.**

 **-** _Ecoute ta mère Stiles on va être en retard, c'est ton anniversaire tout de même fais un effort_ **. Répliqua Scott.**

 _-Vous savez que je n'aime pas les anniversaires, je vous avais prévenu c'est votre faute._ **dit-il tout en courant.**

Puis, le drame, il trébucha, encore, et faillit tombé mais retenu au dernier moment par Melissa Mccall, mère de Scott et Reine du territoire.

C'était la fin, il ne pourrait plus échapper. On l'emmena dans sa chambre pour la préparation, il allait avoir 17 ans quand même. Un peu de sérieux.

Stiles était dur à gérer, il était hypéractive et adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses et autres. Alors que Scott était beaucoup plus calme mais quand il rejoignait Stiles, cela veut dire tout les jours, c'était la fête dans le château. Mais ils avaient toujours l'autorisation du Roi qui leur permettait presque tout.

Stiles était vêtu d'un beau costume couleurs vert kaki et noir qui lui allait à merveille puisque celui ici avait commencé a être cousu il y a plus de 2 mois. Scott, lui était en vert et marron. Ils étaient tout beau et bien préparés puis Scott prend la parole:

-Tu vois tu est parfait, t'as fait la tête pour rien.

-Mouais... t'as raison. j'espére que tout ce passera bien. Scott, tu sais si les aristo nobles Argent seront là?

-je pense que oui mon frère pourquoi?

-Tu sais très bien que ce sont leurs soldats qui ont... tués...mon père.

-Stiles! Ils n'étaient pas au courant qu'il était la main du Roi et quand ils l'ont vu rentrer dans leur territoire de chasse ils ont cru qu'il s'en voulait a leur seigneur donc ils l'ont attaqués.

-Ils auraient pu demander!

-Ils ont tous été punis Stiles, ils sont morts...

-Je sais mais cela me fait mal tout de même, tu comprend?

-Je ne te comprendrais jamais assez mon frère mais je suis avec toi. Toujours...

-Merci, vraiment.

* * *

Premier chapitre court mais le prochaine ne le saura pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles était seul dans sa chambre à attendre le signal pour rentrer dans la salle de fête et il était angoissé. Il avait un pressentiment que quelques choses se passera mais il ne savait pas si cela était positive.

Le signal arrivé, il sortit de la chambre et s'avança vers la porte de la salle. Il l'ouvrit et fut accueillit par des applaudissements. Cela lui a fait sourire et il commença à regarder autour de lui tout en marchant vers le cursus pour son discours. Au loin, derrière Scott et à côté d'une très jolie femme, il vit un homme, homme qui lui a fait hoqueter de surprise tellement il était beau. Il était de même taille que Stiles mais avait des épaules beaucoup plus large et musclés, des cheveux aussi noir que la nuit et des yeux brillants comme les étoiles couleur bleu, ou peut gris? vert? Peu importe, il était parfait. Stiles détourna le regard pour ne pas être suspect. Suspect de quoi enfait? Bref il s'avança et commença son discours préparer 1 semaine à l'avance.

 _-Bonjour, tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier d'être venu, cela me fais vraiment plaisir. Mais je voudrais aujourd'hui faire honneur à mon père avec 1 minute de silence à la fin de mon discours, si vous voulez y participer je serais heureux mais sinon j'ai tout mon respect si vous ne le voulez pas. Je voudrais remercier mon Roi John et mon cousin Scott, ma Reine Melissa et ma mère Madame Claudia de m'avoir préparer cette magnifique fête et de m'obliger à y participer._ **Des rires se font entendre dans toute la salle.** _Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, 1 minute de silence en l'honneur de Noah, première main du Roi John Mccall._

Silence

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et fut choqué de cette vue, tout le monde, adultes comme enfants, étaient debout, avaient fermés les yeux et attendais la fin de la minute pour reprendre la fête. Une goûtte coula des yeux de Stiles et il remercia les invités puis leur demanda de s'assoir.

Il partit aux côtés de son Roi et sa Reine qui étaient assis sur leur trône et leur fit un câlin. Il fit de même à son cousin et à sa mère. Il n'était pas triste mais seulement ému.

Une heure plus tard, quand tout le monde dansait, Stiles sortit dans le jardin pour prendre l'air, il y avait beaucoup de famille à l'intérieur: de royales comme les Hale, les Froy, les Sels mais aussi des nobles comme les Argents et les François. Stiles regardait les étoiles quand soudain une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta.

 _\- oh.. désolé mon Prince je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, je suis Derek, Derek Hale_ **et il s'inclina**

Stiles s'incline à son tour.

Laura Hale, était dans un coin de la salle d'anniversaire, elle pensait au Roi John. Tout à l'heure, quand leurs yeux s'était croisés, elle sentit le coeur du McCall s'accélérer et sa poitrine brûler.

Elle vit que les cadeaux se préparaient alors elle se leva pour prévenir Stiles. De plus, elle avait un pressentiment que Derek était avec lui. Elle s'avança en dehors de la salle en suivant l'odeur de Derek, puis elle vit le Roi McCall sortir d'une salle. Les couloir était vides. Ils s'avancèrent vers l'un l'autre et sans aucun mot, ils s'embrassèrent.


	3. Chapter 3

_-C'était trop n'est ce pas?_ **dit le plus vieux**

-Hein? Désolé... Comment?

-Je parle du discours sur votre père.

-Ah oui mais cela m'a fait du bien de voir autant de gens attendre pour lui.

 _-Votre père été aimé et respecté par tout le monde et c'est vraiment dommage d'avoir perdu un homme d'honneur comme lui._ **Réplique Derek.**

 _-oui... Merci. Aimez-vous la fête ? D_ **emanda-t-il au beau aux yeux gris.**

-En temps normal je n'aime quand il y a tant de monde mais quand je vous ai vu...

-euhh...

-J'aurais pas dû, pardon. Je vais retourner auprès de ma mère.

-Non! je voulais dire, restez cela ne me dérange pas. J'ai... J'ai ressenti la même chose lorsque je vous ai vu.

-Vraiment?

 _-O-oui?_ **Hésita Stiles.**

-C'est que c'est vraiment bizarre. Je ne vous connait même pas et je ressent des choses quand je vous regarde.

 _-C'est comme s'il y avait des papillons dans mon ventre._ **dirent-ils en même temps.**

Puis, rouge aux joues, ils se regardèrent et rapprochèrent leur main pour le premier vrai contact mais soudain:

 _-Quelqu'un arrive._ **prévint le lycanthrope**

Ils se retournèrent et attendirent quelques secondes pour voir la même jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de Derek quand Stiles était rentré dans la salle. "peut être sa femme? se dit Stiles".

-Derek mais où étais-tu bon sang? Je te cherchais -OH Prince Stiles, comment allez vous?

-Bien, Merci madame?

-C'est Laura Hale. Ma sœur

Stiles fut soulagé.

-Princesse, désolé. Et vous ? qu'en pensez vous de la fête?

-Est-ce une question? J'adore, j'ai toujours voulu participer à une fête des Mccall. On m'en a tellement parler, c'est parfait... sincèrement.

-Merci, content que vous aimiez.

 _-Faut que vous rentrez. Les cadeaux se préparent et c'est votre anniversaire donc..._ **elle ne savait plus quoi dire.**

 _-Oui, c'est vrai, j'y vais!_ **Se précipta le plus jeune**

-je l'aime bien **. dit-elle a son petit frère.** Toi aussi n'est ce pas? **Elle lui fit un clein d'oeil et s'en alla sans attendre la réponse qu'elle conaissait déjà.**

Derek secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Sa soeur, Laura avait 26 ans et n'était même pas fiancée alors que Derek avait seulement 20 ans et sa mère lui cherchait déjà des prétendantes. Tout le monde lui disait que Talia avait ses raisons pour ne pas marier Laura mais ils ne disaient pas quels étaient ces raisons. C'était injuste, même s'il aurait voulu Sti... "merde calme toi Derek, ce n'est point le moment se dit-il"

Les cadeaux avaient été donnés à Stiles sous les yeux de tout le monde et la fin de la fête arriva. La plupart des invités allaient rester au château, y compris les Argent, les Hale et les Sels donc on les accompagna vers leurs chambres et les Mccall se rejoignèrent dans la salle du trône.

-Stiles, mon cher neuveu, nous avions d'autres cadeaux mais nous préférions te les donner apart, c'est pour cela que nous t'avons appelé ici afin que tu les prennes.

-Ohh, je...merci

Ils lui donnèrent leurs cadeaux et rentrèrent tous se coucher, ça avait été une longue journée.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles n'arrivait pas à dormir alors il décide de regarder le ciel dans son balcon. "C'est magnifique" se dit-il en voyant les étoiles et la pleine lune quand soudain il vit un mouvement dans le jardin. Son instinct lui dit d'aller y vérifier même si ce n'est pas son travail de le faire. Alors il descendit et se rendit au jardin, il vit deux points jaune en face de lui puis s'approcha encore plus et remarqua que ceux là appartenaient à un animal. Il recula mais trop tard, le dit animal saute sur lui et le plaque au sol. Stiles n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand il remarque que l'animal n'en est pas vraiment un et qu'il ressemble énormement à Derek.

-Prince Derek?

Face à cela, Derek reconnait la voix et ferma les yeux pour se les ouvrit et:

-Stiles! que fais tu ici?

-bah c'est un peu mon jardin d'après que je sache.

Derek regarda autour de lui puis plongea ses yeux redevenus humain dans ceux de restèrent dans cette position une trentaine de seconde puis Derek, au dessus de Stiles, rapproche son visage vers celui de l'homme en face de lui.

Il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres entre leur bouches, leur nez se frolaient. Stiles ne réagissait pas, il n'avançait, ni ne reculait pas son visage. Derek le remarqua et pensant que son désir n'était pas réciproque, decida de se lever quand soudain son vis-à-vis colla ses douces lèvres aux siennes.

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il cherchait et c'était parfait, encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le baiser était doux et se termina quand Stiles devait respirer. Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes, Stiles était encore sous le choc alors que Derek souriait, comprenant avec ce contact que Stiles était peut-être son compagon, en tout cas il l'espérait.

 _-euheum euheum_ **toussa l'humain pour faire comprendre à l'homme au-dessus de lui qu'il doit se relever.**

Derek compris et rigola avant de se relever. Stiles était fasciné, le garou était tellement beau, et ses dents... au mon dieu, il les adorait.

Derek était debout et étendais sa main vers Stiles pour que celui-ci se lève. Mais, prince d'honneur qu'il est, Stiles leva le menton au ciel et se releva tout seul. Derek haussa les sourcils avant de se détendre, il devait comprendre son "compagnon?".

Ils ne savaient pas quoi répondre, alors ils se fixaient, ils voulaient tout les deux que l'évènement d'il y a quelques minutes se reproduise mais comment l'avouer.

Stiles ouvre la bouche pour parler mais Derek l'arête en mettant sa main devant. Il se rapprocha du plus jeune et rapprocha son visage, sa main était toujours sur les lèvres du jeune hyperactive. Stiles fit un bisou sur sa paume et Derek sourit, il retire sa main de sa bouche, pose ses lèvres sur la paume de sa propre main, là où Stiles avait embrassé. Cette fois-ci c'est au tour de Stiles de sourire. ils se rapprochèrent et firent leur second baiser. Le plus vieux se retira et commença à faire des bisoux sur le cou blanc de l'adolescent puis sur son oreille et retournait au cou.

 _\- Je te veux._ **lui dit-il, sans hésitation**

 _-hann... je... NAN!_ **dit le neuveu de Mccall.**

-Quoi?! pourquoi? T'ais-je fait mal?

-Non mais c'est pas bien, on ne peut le faire. Et s'ils apprenaient? Nous ne sommes même pas promis ou autre. De plus, vous rentrez dans quelques jours.

-Stiles, je vous, je TE désires énormement mais je te comprend si tu n'est pas d'accord.

-Derek, faut que j'y aille merci pour ce que tu m'as fait vivre et désolé.

Et Stiles courut à l'intérieur du château et se coucha directement dans son lit, il devait réfléchir. Est-ce que tout ce qu'il vient de faire est réel, il était un enfant plein d'imagination tout de même, il ne savait pas. Pour être sûr il se releva et s'avança dans son balcon. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il vit un Derek sur ses genoux en train de pleurer? dans le jardin."Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais?"se dit-il.

Le lendemain, le Prince Scott dormait tranquillement dans son grand lit quand soudain sa porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit

-Scott! mais je rêve où tu dors encore? Faut te lever ma tortue.

-Stiles, le soleil vient à peine de se lever, tu fais quoi?

-Et si je te disais que j'ai eu mon premier baiser hier soir?

-Quoi? Avant moi? La blague, t'es sur?

-Bien sur que je le suis, je l'ai eu avant toi ahaa! Tu sais que tu as le gages de faire tout ce dont je veux. Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir embrassé avant toi imagine que tu étais Roi? Mon Dieu, tu m'aurais fait décapité.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi et raconte moi, idiot. qui est cette chanceuse?

-Chanceuse? C'est plutot chanceux.

-Quoi?

-C'était un homme...

-Sérieux? Tu as aimé?

-J'ai A-DO-RE!

-Mon Dieu mais c'est qui?

-Derek Hale, le Prince, on s'est embrassé 2 fois puis il a commencé a donner des bisoux sur mon cou puis il m'a dit qu'il me voulait et j'ai...

-Merde et TU as?

 _-Je..._ **Stiles avait mal en y repensant mais il devait répondre.**

-Vous l'avez fait?! Où? Est-il dans ta chambre ?

-NON! Idiot je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas puisqu'on ne se conaissait pas et qu'ils retraient chez eux dans peu de temps.

-Tu n'est pas sérieux? Comment t'as pu refuser? Je ne comprend pas. Sauf si tu ne l'aimes pas mais...

-J'ai des sentiments envers lui mais je ne pouvais pas risquer ma réputation quand même.

 _-Ta réputation de quoi? De vierge?_ **Rigola Scott.**

-haha vraiment marrant. Comme si t'es déjà tombé amoureux.

-En parlant d'amour...Stiles je penses que j'aime quelqu'un. Elle est si belle...

-Et merde, cette fête vas vraiment faire tout chambouler. Bref, qui est-elle?

-Elle se nomme Allisson, Allisson Argent la fille du seigneur Chris.

-Argent?

-Stiles! Penses à mon bonheur.

-Je l'ai déjà vu, elle est très jolie et acceptable par la famille puisque même s'ils ne font pas partie d'une famille royale, les Argent sont une des plus anciennes familles et sont vraiment très riche.

-Donc tu penses que c'est possible? Devrais-je en parler a mère?

 _-Mon Dieu t'es un imbécile! Comment tu veux en parler à ta mère alors que même Allisson n'est pas au courante._ **dit Stiles tout en claquant son meilleur ami.**

-Merde c'est vrai, j'irais la voir tout à l'heure

Puis il vira Stiles pour dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

chapitre long, comme prévu. Hope you like It.

* * *

Stiles traînait dans les couloirs quand il vit Derek, il voulut aller le voir mais sa mère et sa sœur vinrent près de lui.

-Prince Stiles, bonjour, comment allez-vous? Vous avez l'air fatigué.

-Bien, j'était avec mon frère, euh mon prince Scott toute la nuit donc on a pas pu dormir. Et vous? J'espère qu'il n'y a aucun problème avec les serviteurs ou autres?

-Non, tout vas bien merci.

 _-Et vous, Prince Derek, allez-vous bien?_ **il n'allait pas, cela se voyait de sa tête, il était blanc et ses yeux brillaient beaucoup moins qu'hier..**

 _-Derek est fatigué... je penses que quelqu'un lui a brisé le coeur hier, puisque les loup-garou ne peuvent tombé malade, pas vrai maman?_ **Dit Cora, la petite soeur de Derek.**

-Oui ma chérie, j'espère que cela ne s'empirera point. Prince Stiles, la Reine nous a invité pour le petit-déjeuner, allez-vous y participer aussi?

 _-Euhh, oui bien sur, allons-y._ **Dit-il le regard sur Derek, il se sentait tellement coupable.**

Arrivés à la salle pour manger, les Argent y étaient déjà, ils se levèrent pour s'incliner devant les nouveaux venus et tout le monde s'installa, ne manquait plus que Scott.

Scott entra et faillit trébuché en voyant Allisson le regarder en souriant timidement. Stiles restait calme mais dans sa tête il était mort de rire. Scott s'installa entre sa mère et son frère de coeur et ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant.

 _-Derek, vous n'avez pas l'air en forme, y'a t-il un problème?_ **Demanda la Reine Mélissa.**

 _-Je vais bien merci, je pense que c'est l'effet de la pleine lune d'hier soir mais ca va aller._ **En disant cela, Stiles pu voir dans ses yeux de la tristesse et du regret.**

-Ahh...J"espère qu'il n'y a pas d'autres problèmes.

Derek ouvrit la bouche mais la referma puis la Reine Talia Hale répondit à sa place:

-Merci ma Reine, votre hospitalité nous donne chaud au coeur.

 _-Le Roi Peter, avait-il un obstacle pour ne pas venir à la fête? D'habitude il ne râte jamais mes invitations._ **Le Roi John avait changé le sujet et cela a soulagé Derek qui se sentais le centre de l'attention.**

 **-** _Oui, malheureusement mon oncle le Roi avait des dossiers à vérifier avec les membres de sa table et il ne pouvait vraiment pas y échapper, il m'avait dit qu'il allait vous écrire une lettre mais peut-être que vous ne l'avez pas encore reçu?_ **demanda Laura.**

Elle avait un regard provocateur en disant cela, "suis-je le seul à avoir remarqué leur jeu de regard depuis hier soir? se dit Stiles, attentif". On dirait que Stiles était le seul.

 _-Oui, c'est possible, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vérifier les lettres Royaux._ **Répondis le plus vieux Mccall.**

 _-ohh, je vois..._ **Laura avait toujours ce même regard et Stiles avait peur pour la femme qu'il voyait comme sa seconde mère, Mélissa Mccall.**

Le petit-déjeuner se passa plutôt en silence, il y avait surtout des regards affectifs et curieux par-ci par-là.

* * *

Une semaine, une semaine sans mouvement dans le château, seulement un Scott qui fréquente Allisson tout les jours ,et, un Stiles qui suit Derek chaque fois qu'il le voit mais sans pouvoir lui parler. Stiles voyait Derek dans tout ses rêves et cauchemars sans exception et pensait toujours à lui. Il lisait de plus en plus de livres sur les lycanthropes et faisait plus de recherches avec rien, il n'avait aucune réponse pour comprendre l'état du loup.

 _-Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?_ **Demanda le Roi John McCall à Laura.**

-Je ne sais pas, je me sens faible quand je vous vois, et quand on s'embrasse, c'est pire.

 _-Essayons alors._ **Dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.**

Elle souria aussi et ils se rapprochèrent...

Stiles était dans sa chambre en train de lire un livre sur les loup-garous et leur façon d'aimer, quand soudain, des cris de femme se font entendre partout dans le château. Stiles sortit de sa chambre et vit Scott venir vers lui avec Allisson à ses côtés.

 _-T'as entendu ça ?_ **Demanda le bronzé.**

 _-Bien sur que j'ai entendu, faut qu'on aille voir..._ **Répondis Stiles déjà entrain de marcher dans le couloir.**

-Tu as raison. Tu viens Allisson ?

-O-oui, bien sur.

Sur la route, ils rejoignirent Claudia, Mélissa, Chris et Victoria Argent et continuèrent jusqu'a arriver devant la chambre de Laura Hale. Ils toquèrent et Derek ouvrit la porte.

Laura était couchée au sol et tendue. Elle lançait des cris et était toute rouge. Autour d'elle, se trouvait Talia et Cora Hale et aussi John Mccall.

 _-Que s'est-il passé?_ **Demanda Claudia.**

 _-Je pense qu'elle se transforme._ **Répondis la mère de la souffrante.**

 _-Est-ce normal que c'est aussi douloureux? D'après ce que je sache, ce sont seulement les premières transformations qui font mal._ **Dit Chris Argent.**

 _-Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, Seigneur Argent, c'est que cela est forcemment sa première transformation en un vrai loup, c'est pour ça qu'elle souffre autant._ **Répondis la Reine Talia.**

 _-Devons-nous faire quelque chose?_ **Demanda Mélissa, inquiète.**

-Portons-la au lit.

Et ils s'y mettent tous, dans le lit Laura avait l'air d'aller mieux mais elle souffrait tout de même.

-Vos Majestés John et Mélissa McCall, si vous acceptez, je voudrais faire ramener notre émissaire Deaton puisque nous ne pourrons pas emmener Laura où que ce soit tant qu'elle reste dans cet état.

Le Roi John avait l'air ailleur, alors Mélissa répond.

-Oui, bien sur cela ne nous pose aucun problème.

 _-Maman, Laura dit qu'elle veut rester seule._ **Dit Cora, l'oreille tendue vers sa soeur.**

-Oui, vaut mieux, allez suit Sa Majesté Mélissa et ne fais pas de bêtise, moi je reste ici.

Ils s'inclinèrent tous et sortirent, Stiles en dernier. Il décida de suivre Derek, il voulait lui parler.

Derek entra dans sa chambre et avant qu'il ferme la porte, Stiles la retient et rentre à son tour. Derek, lui lança un regard interrogatoire et avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche il sent un malaise arriver alors il ferme les yeux. Stiles comprend ce qui se passe et court vers Derek qui s'écroula dans ses bras. Il l'emmena vers son lit et s'assoit à côté de lui.

-Derek, ouvrez vos yeux. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir quitté de cette façon l'autre soir mais je ne savais pas que cela vous ferait autant mal.

Reçevant aucune réponse, il commença à observer ce visage "il est tellement magnifique. se dit-il à voix haute". Ses yeux restait bloqués sur les lèvres de l'endormi. Il voulait les embrasser, c'était impossible de se retenir, alors il rapprocha son visage et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles du lycantrope. Après quelques secondes, il pris conscience de se qu'il fait et recule sa tête, choqué par lui-même. Puis, il refixa ses yeux sur le visage de Derek puis ses lèvres. Il avait vraiment du mal, alors il se rapprocha à nouveau et l'embrassa. Derek met sa main derrière la nuque blanche de l'humain pour approfondir le baiser puis ouvre ses yeux, cela fit hoqueter de surprise Stiles et il gémit quand son vis-à-vis demande l'accès à sa bouche avec sa langue.

Scott et Allisson se regardaient dans les yeux.

 _-Il faut qu'on en parle à nos parents avant votre départ._ **Dit le garçon.**

-Tu as raison mais nous venons de perdre mon grand-père, je ne peux demander un mariage.

\- Pas un mariage Allisson, même des fillançailles c'est bon, juste le fait qu'on appartient à l'un l'autre, tu vois? Et quand on se connaîtra mieux, on pourrait penser au mariage, nous n'avons que 16 ans tout de même.

-Ahh oui, c'est envisageable, j'aime ton idée. Mais comment on va pouvoir se "connaître"?

 _-Bah, il y a les fêtes et on pourrait toujours envoyer des pigeons._ **Repondis le beau brun.**

Allisson sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Scott quelques secondes, puis elle recula, souriante et sortit de la salle à manger en courant.

En quelques mouvements, Derek avait plaqué Stiles dos au lit. Ils se regardaient et attendais que l'un d'entre eux fasse quelques choses.

-Je dois vous parler, Derek.

-Je vous écoute.

 _-Je ne fais que pensé à vous et vous me manquez chaques secondes que vous êtes loin de moi...alors voilà, c'est votre tour._ **Stiles avait balancé cela d'un coup et Derek était sous le choc.**

-Je...Je suis certain que tu es mon compagnon, alors je serais malade sans toi. Tu-vous comprennez?

 _-Oui... C'est quoi un compagnon déjà?_ **Derek rigola, ce garçon allait le tuer.**

-C'est comme une âme-soeur. Sauf qu'une fois qu'un loup rencontre son âme-soeur, il ne peut vivre sans.

-Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu m'aimes.

-C'est cela. Mais ne vous forcez surtout pas pour moi, je ne peux vous obliger à quoi que ce soit.

-Je ne me forcerais à faire quoi que ce soit pour quelqu'un que je n'apprécie pas. Mais je vous aimes Derek.

 _-Oh Dieu._ **Derek avait l'air outré.**

 _-Quoi?_ **Sursauta Stiles.**

-J'ai écouté votre coeur et vous ne mentez pas.

-Vous, quoi? Ahh je-je vois, il est resté stable n'est ce pas ?

Et, sans répondre Derek colla son nez au cou de Stiles et huma son odeur. C'était tellement bon, il pouvait rester dans cette position et sentir Stiles pendant des heures mais ce dernier n'était pas d'accord.

-Euhh Prince Derek, pensez-vous y resté longtemps? C'est pas que cela me dérange mais je préfère voir votre visage.

 _-hmmm, si vous voulez tant me voir._ **Dit-il en levant sa tête. Il était déjà moins pâle et souriant.**

* * *

 _ **Alors, avec ce chapitre, j'arrive à 3 quart de ce que j'ai déjà écrit, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reposterais presque tout les jours jusqu'à la fin et il y aura au moins 400/500 mots.**_


	6. Chapter 6

je suis vraiment désolé du retard mais il y a eut un problème avec mon ordinateur.

je vous met un chapitre. Hope you'll like it.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent dans le bonheur pour Scott, Allisson, Derek et Stiles. Ils faisaient des sorties à 4 pour pique-niquer dans le jardin ou faisait des tours de bâteaux les soirs, cachés des autres.

Mais la famille Argent rentrait le lendemain donc les 2 amants devaient parler de leur plan. Alors lors du déjeuner, ils attendirent le silence et Alisson prit la parole:

-Père, mère, Vos Majestés John et Mélissa, Prince Scott et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire.

-Nous vous écoutons. Dit le Roi, curieux.

 _-Je voudrais me fillançer avec elle avant votre départ et nous attendrons l'âge correcte pour penser à avancer vers notre mariage._ **Lacha Scott.**

Stiles souriait, Scott avait enfin prit le courage pour son amour.

Les familles McCall et Argent se regardèrent et Chris Argent rèpond:

 _-Jeune homme, avez-vous l'accord de ma fille._ **Dit-il souriant et sachant déjà la réponse voyant les joues rouges de sa fille.**

 _-Oui père, nous avons décidé à cela ensemble._ **Répondis Allisson.**

 _-Alors nous ne voyons aucun point négative dans votre mariage, votre demande est acceptée._ **Ajouta le Roi McCall.**

Les 2 amoureux étaient tellement heureux, mais ils devaient attendre pour le câlin.

Vers la fin de la journée, Deaton était enfin arrivé et il rentra dans la chambre de Laura pour examiner son état. Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde était à l'écoute de l'émissaire.

-Laura a prise autant de temps pour sa transforation puisque quelque chose la bloquait. Il est fort probable que cette chose s'est apparue ici et a donc déclencher la transformation mais elle n'est pas terminé et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Alors si vous savez quoique ce soit faut en parler à moi ou directement à Laura.

Toute la pièce s'était plongé dans le silence alors Deaton leur demanda de laisser l'endormie seule.

Stiles était seul dans le jardin à attendre Derek quand soudain quelqu'un le plaqua ventre sur le sol.

Derek, c'est vous?

Aucune réponse.

-Si c'est toi, et je suis sur que c'est toi faudra que tu te lève puisque je vais avoir du mal à respirer.

Il eut un silence quelques secondes puis la personne derrière lui met sa main à côté de la tête de Stiles. Elle était rouge sang et puait le cadavre. Le premier reflexe de Stiles fut de crier le nom de l'homme qu'il aime. Derek n'était pas loin quand il entendit le battement de coeur de Stiles s'accélérer puis son cri. Alors il courut jusqu'à arriver près de Stiles qui avait l'air endormi.

 _-Stiles! Réveillez-vous. Que s'est-il passé?_ **Demanda-t-il, inquiet.**

-Der... emmenez-moi à l'intérieur.

C'est à ce moment que Derek sentit l'odeur de sang venant du dos de Stiles mais il le porta d'abord à l'intérieur et le posa dans son lit pour voir. En effet, Stiles était blessé au dos et ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller. Alors il sortit de sa chambre, prévint la mère du jeune homme, Mr et Mme McCall qui courèrent dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Pendant ce temps, Derek partit à la recherche de Deaton pour soigner Stiles.

Deaton avait passé plus d'une heure à désinfecter et à passer le bandage autout de le taille de l'adolescent.

- _Que s'est-il passé?_ **Demanda-t-il au loup-garou.**

-Je ne sais pas exactement mais quand je sortais dans le jardin pour prendre l'air, je l'ai entendu crier alors je suis partit voir et il était dans cet état.

 _-C'est donc un hasard que vous et mon fils alliez sortir dans le jardin la même nuit?_ **Demanda Claudia, les joues mouillés.**

-Je ne sais pas mais si vous pensez que je suis celui qui a fait ça à votre fils, vous faites erreur.

 _-Claudia! Vous ne pouvez jeter le faute sur ce jeune homme, il n'y a aucune preuve._ **Dit John.**

 _-Mais il est le seul suspect._ **Répliqua la mère du blessé.**

-Attendons tout de même le réveil de mon neuveu. Il saura mieux qui lui a fait cette horreur. Ne vous en faites pas Derek, je vous fais confiance, votre soeur me l'aurait dit si vos intentions n'étaient pas bonnes.

-Oui, merci. Attendez, ma soeur, aviez-vous dit?

-Oui, non... euh je parlais de votre petite soeur, j'ai souvent des discussions avec elle.

-Ahh oui, elle est plutôt bavarde.


	7. Chapter 7

voila un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture et désolé de l'attente.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla et vit Derek couché à côté de lui, tenant sa main. Ce dernier ouvre les yeux et sourit.

 _-Salut_ **. Dit-il.**

 _-Salut. Tu sais pourquoi je n'ais pas l'impression d'être blessé alors que je suis sur qu'hier soir on m'a attaqué?_ **Demanda Stiles, curieux de ne pas avoir mal.**

 _-Je suis resté à côté de toi et j'ai pris ta douleur... en tenant ta main._

 **Stiles écarquilla les yeux, il n'en revenait pas.**

 _\- Vous avez souffert à ma place? Pour que je n'ai pas mal?_

 _-Oui, mais étant un loup je ne ressens seulement un dixième de ce que vous pourrez sent-_

 **Et il fut coupé par un hyperactif qui lui fit un câlin.**

 _-Vous avez quand même pris un grand risque pour moi, et si ma mère vous avait vu?_

 _-En parlant de votre mère, elle vient vers votre chambre._

 _-Quoi? Vite cachez-vous sous la couverture._

 **Silence.**

 _-Sérieusement? Vous pensez qu'elle ne me verra pas ?_

 _-Et pourquoi pas?_ **Demanda le plus jeune, d'un air interrogatoire.**

 _-Regardez juste la différence de nos corps_ **. Dit le loup tout en prenant son temps pour sortir du lit et alla au balcon pour s'y cacher.**

 **Claudia frappa à la porte et rentra sans attendre l'autorisation du jeune.**

 _-Oh, mon fils, tu m'as fait tellement peur hier soir._

 _-Je vais bien mère, regarde je suis en forme._ **Répliqua le fils.**

 _-Stiles, je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi, est-ce Derek?_

 _-Quoi?! Mère je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Derek et moi sommes seulement amis._

 **Claudia recule se tête et regarda son fils, les sourcils froncé.**

 _-Et je vous interdis de penser à ces choses._ **Rajouta-t-il.**

 _-Ça va Stiles? On dirait qu'on ne parle pas de la même chose. Je ne pense carrément pas à une relation entre ce monstre et toi, rassure toi._

 _-Ce n'est pas un monstre. Il est plus humain et gentille par rapport à la majorité des gens qui se trouvent dans ce château. Pas de pré-jugement. Sinon, de quoi tu parlais quand tu m'as demandé si c'était Derek?_

 _-Je voulais savoir s'il est la personne qui t'as attaqué hier._

 _-Quoi? Certainement pas, justement il est celui qui est venu me sauver._

 _-Tu en es sur?_

 _-Bien sur mère, j'ai vu comment était le monstre, enfin je n'ai vu que ses mains mais, Mon Dieu il était horrible._

 _-Il faut que tu en parles à John, ils recherchent celui qui a osé te toucher._

 _-Je peux leur parler plus tard? Je me sens fatigué._

 _-Oui, bien sur mon amour, dors bien._ **Dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.**

 **Derek sortit de sa cachette et avançait vers Stiles qui le fixait les sourcils froncés.**

 _-Montre-moi._ **La voix de Stiles était autoritaire.**

-Que voulez-vous? **Demanda le loup-garou.**

 **Stiles se leva et se plaça en face de son vis-à-vis. Il enleva sa propre chemise mais il y avait toujours le bandage autour de sa taille.**

 _-Je veux regarder la différence entre nos corps._ **Dit-il tout en roulant ses doigts autour du bas de la chemise du loup.**

 _-C'est injuste, vous avez vos bandages._

 _-Peut-être, mais je ne peux les retirer et je veux différencier maintenant._

 **Derek sourit puis croise ses bras autour de sa taille et enleva sa chemise lentement pour énerver Stiles.**

 **Dès qu'il la retira de sa tête, il vit, en face de lui, un Stiles avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte à en décrocher sa mâchoire.**

 **Le loup sourit à cette vue et Stiles détourna le regard pour cacher sa rougeur.**

 **Derek prit la main de Stiles et la posa sur sa poitrine, le plus jeune voulut la retirer mais quand il comprit que Derek voulait seulement lui faire sentir son cœur battre, il se détendit.**

 _-Je pensais que vous vouliez me voir._ **Chuchota le plus vieux.**

 **Stiles ferma les yeux, respire profondément, les rouvrit et se tourna vers son amour. Sa main était toujours sur son cœur. Il la descendit un peu sur les abdos du jeune loup qui les contracta au toucher de Stiles. Ce dernier fit quelques bisous au hasard sur le torse nu de Derek puis un sur son menton.**

 _-Je t'aime..._ **Dit-il dans un souffle.**

 _-Je t'aime._ **Répondis le beau aux cheveux foncés.**

 **Ils s'enlacèrent puis Derek mis sa chemise et ils s'assirent sur le lit.**

 _-Je n'arrive pas à imaginé comment est ce que je vais pouvoir vivre quand vous serez partis._ **Dit Stiles après un silence.**

 _-On peut toujours en parler à nos parents._

 _-Quoi? Je ne suis pas si sur que le Roi John McCall sera d'accord avec nous. C'est un homme merveilleux, certes, il est gentille, attentionné mais pour lui, le mariage est un événement qui arrange les deux familles des mariés et surtout qui se fait entre un homme et une femme._

 _-Comment ça? L'amour n'a aucune importance?_

 _-C'a l'est pour ta famille?_

 _-Pas que pour ma famille, pour tous les loups-garous et leurs proches. Quand je te dis qu'un loup meurt sans son compagnon, c'est qu'il meurt vraiment, ce n'est certainement pas une métaphore._

 _-Mais ce n'est pas pareil pour nous... Faut que je parle avec John et faut le convaincre. J'irais le voir le plus vite possible._

 **Derek sourit et embrassa Stiles. Quelques secondes plus tard.**

 _-Derek et Stiles? Mais vous n'êtes pas mariés, faut être marié pour faire des bisous_ **. Cria Cora.**

 **Cora était une jeune adolescente de 14 ans et était très rusée et intelligente autant qu'elle était jolie et élégante. Malgré son âge, elle pouvait faire faire tout ce dont elle souhaitait à son entourage, et cela depuis son enfance.**

 **Les deux garçons se redressèrent et essayèrent d'expliquer à Cora que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle croit, mais elle sortit de la chambre et, sourire aux lèvres, partit.**

 _-Mon Dieu, va-t-elle le dire à tout le monde?_

 _-Nan, elle ira voir ma mère et elle n'ouvrira plus la bouche. Enfin je pense, tout dépend de son humeur et de son plan. Faut que j'explique la situation à ma Reine et toi parles-en au Roi McCall. Vaut mieux qu'ils l'apprennent de nous deux._

 _-Oui, j'y vais dans quelques minutes._

 _-D'accord._ **Et Derek sortit, laissant un Stiles pensif au discours qu'il devrait expliquer à son oncle.**

 **Un chapitre tout mignon avec une conversation gênante entre Stiles et Claudia. Réussiront-ils a convaincre les membres de leur famille respective?qui est le "monstre aux mains sanglantes"? Nous découvriront les réponses dans les prochains chapitres. N'hésitez pas à mes poser des questions :D**


End file.
